1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycles, specifically to bicycles seats and an adjustment mechanism therefor.
Description of Art
Heretofore, bicycle seats were made vertically adjustable in height in order to accommodate riders of various heights. However, while such height adjustability made riding a bike far more comfortable for riders of varying heights, we have found that the degree of comfort for such riders was not optimal because the distance from the seat to the handlebars of the bike still remained fixed. Since this distance was designed as a compromise posItion to accomodate riders of average or medium arm length, very tall riders or riders who otherwise had very long arms found this distance too short for optimum comfort. That is, their arms were unduly bent, or they had to lean back to a less-than-optimal position when holding the bars. Similarly, riders with shorter-than-average arms often had to lean forward or stretch their arms by an uncomfortable amount.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide fore-and-aft adjustment of bicycle seats, but these have not become popular as any adjustment required the rider to stop, dismount, operate levers, make adjustments, lock them in, then remount and start off again.
In addition, the fixed fore-and-aft position of the seat often created a less-than-optimal relationship between the seat and the foot pedals of the bicycle. We have found that, in order for riders to put out maximum power when pedaling, and also to pedal with maximum efficiency, the fore-and-aft position of the seat in particular needs to be adjustable with respect to the pedals while the rider is actually pedaling and must be optimized for each rider. This relationship is especially important in competitive bicycling events, such as the race known as the Triathalon, where pedaling efficiency over long distances must be optimized in order to have a competitive advantage. We have found that the seat's fixed fore-and-aft position with respect to the pedals changes from level to ascending or descending conditions or combating headwinds. This causes riders with longer or shorter legs than the average to suffer competitive disadvantages due to muscle fatigue.
In addition, we have found that the fixed fore-and-aft position of the seat created undue fatigue for long-distance riders. This is because their legs and arms worked in the same position for several hours, causing the same muscle groups to work continuously and thus fatigue more than if their seat positions could be changed occasionally, especially while pedaling, so that alternative muscle groups could be used.
Furthermore, when a bicycle is pedaled uphill, or against a headwind, one set of muscles can be relaxed by instant changes in the seat's position, either forward or rearward as desired by individual rider preference, thereby increasing efficiency to cope with the added workload.
We have found that fore-and-aft (F&A) seat adjusters can substantially relieve the foregoing problems, but there is another problem associated with bicycle riding which heretofore has not been addressed or relieved by existing fore-and-aft adjusters. That is the problem of obtaining an optimum leg extension when pedaling. It is known that for optimum power, reduction of fatigue, and overally efficiency, each of a rider's legs should be extended to an almost straight orientation, i.e., such that the rider's knee angle is about 160.degree., --when the corresponding pedal is at its lowest position. With existing F&A adjusters, when the seat is in one position, say maximum rearward, the seat height can be adjusted so that the rider's leg extension is optimized, but when the seat is moved to its opposite position, say maximum forward (or vice-versa), the rider's knee angle will be less than optimum, e.g., only about 110.degree.. This will reduce pedaling power, increase fatigue, and reduce overall efficiency when the rider is in this position.